Candyman
by baguettes
Summary: Coklat dari Chanyeol; Godaan Baekhyun yang menyiksa; Superior; Kinky Side of You. [Chanyeol/Baekhyun]


**Candyman**

©baguettes

.

Chanyeol – Baekhyun

 **mature content**

.

 _This is fiction only_

* * *

 **Warning!  
**

 **Porn with plot**

* * *

 **1\. Chocolate**

.

Chanyeol si penyebar cokelat batangan.

Siasat yang seringkali digunakan oleh pria jangkung berusia tiga puluh dua tahun tanpa tahu diri. Dan juga, tahu apa Chanyeol soal membenci dan mencintai. Ia terlalu sibuk bercumbu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan terlampau dungu untuk ukuran pria dewasa yang berkecukupan melebihi batas orang biasa pada umumnya.

Mengingat kembali mengenai kebencian Baekhyun terhadap cokelat yang semakin tidak terkendali setiap harinya. Urung berdebat panjang dikala Chanyeol kerap memberikan batangan cokelat dari ukuran terbesar hingga termungil yang pernah didapatkannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyembunyikan kebohongan apapun. Rasa pahit kian menjalar di lidah bagaikan ribuan _tarantula_ merangkak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ingatkan ia mengenai kandungan lemak juga warna cokelat pekat yang kental seakan ingin membuatnya jatuh tidak berdaya. Entah bagaimana, bau anyir berani menyelinap masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Yang tentu menantang sekaligus menyenangkan jika saja ia bisa merasakan asinnya darah tanpa perlu berada di kondisi mengenaskan seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun menyerah.

Sampai mati pun, Chanyeol akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

"Mau apalagi kamu kesini?" Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan sengit. Sudut bibir tebal Chanyeol tertarik ke atas membentuk seringaian. Permata elang tersebut memancarkan kilauan-kilauan terang yang menimbulkan efek samping terhadap diri Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Jika bukan cinta **—** maka seks salah satu pilihan yang tepat.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Chanyeol memberikan batangan coklat ekstasi ataupun rangkaian bunga mawar berwarna-warni yang didominasi dengan warna hitam. Tidak lupa balon berwarna merah jambu yang seringkali membuatnya melayang (Baekhyun itu masih seorang pria dan benci _pink_ , oke?).

 _Chanyeol sangatlah berlebihan bila sudah memberikan penghargaan. Baik berwujud sebuah kenikmatan tidak kentara ataupun rasa sakit yang melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya._

"Meminta jatahku yang kamu potong seenaknya selama seminggu penuh!"

 _Sialan.  
_

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Park Chanyeol keparat. Tidak hanya tubuhnya saja yang tinggi, bahkan ego dan juga sifat kekanakannya terlampau menjulang bak gunung _Everest_. Berkomentar pedas tidak ada gunanya, mengamuk pun bisa dianggap tidak waras.

 _Bunuh saja Baekhyun sekarang juga_ _._

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa."

Senyum manis pun terukir di bibir tipis milik Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

 **2\. Tease**

.

.

Memiliki Baekhyun adalah anugerah sekaligus kutukan bagi Park Chanyeol. Licik, acuh tak acuh, dan seorang pemegang kontrol yang ahli—Baekhyun memiliki kriteria yang selama ini ia puja dari seorang kekasih. Cantik sekali, karena dibalik sifat dingin itu terdapat sisi manis (atau mungkin seksi) yang sangat menarik untuk dijadikan bahan pemujaan.

—keindahan yang dimilikinya sangatlah menghauskan,

Cokelat merupakan musuh terbesar Baekhyun setelah serangga. Keluhan berupa makian akan terus mengalun manis keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Baik dalam bentuk coklat batangan ataupun sekedar minuman hangat, Baekhyun akan selalu membencinya.

Toh, Chanyeol masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Mengingat Baekhyun itu setara binal pelacur kelas mahal. Godaannya merupakan kutukan sekaligus kenikmatan yang sampai kapan pun tidak bisa dihindarinya.

Salahkan dirinya yang merupakan seorang masokis dalam hubungan percintaan.

Baekhyun terlampau sering menjilati batangan coklat pemberiannya teramat pelan. Sesekali mengemut atau membiarkan coklat tersebut meleleh mengotori mulut, leher, dan juga tangan mungilnya. Matanya menatap sayu Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan permohonan untuk segera disetubuhi.

 _Seakan mulutnya sedang mengoral penis Chanyeol ataukah ia sedang tercekik oleh sesuatu?  
_

Chanyeol pun berakhir lepas kendali.

* * *

 **3\. Control**

.

.

Pribadi, Chanyeol lebih berani bertaruh dengan seluruh kawanan tikus-tikus kecilnya. Lempar ejekan berupa hinaan serta keluh-kesah yang ia dapatkan hanya dari Baekhyun seorang. Terkadang sifat Baekhyun bisa terlampau bajingan.

Merepotkan dan sangat susah diatur.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sebagi pihak yang dibicarakan, seakan tuli mendengar ocehan bayi dari mulut Chanyeol. Alih-alih mendengarkan, Baekhyun lebih sering menimpalinya dengan apik. Yang biasa Chanyeol tuang ke dalam air putih disertai pil obat penenang agar ia tidak terserang _migrain_ mendadak.

 _'Buanglah sampah pada tempatnya.'_ Merupakan alasan Baekhyun yang paling masuk akal jika ia sudah mulai bertindak seenaknya. Tentu sampah yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tetap memuja Baekhyun seakan pria mungil tersebut menyandang keelokan pahatan porselen legendaris.

Begitu sulit dipatahkan sekalipun hantaman badai hampir membuat limbung tubuhnya yang rapuh. Inilah asal mula muncul permasalahan dalam diri Chanyeol. Sungguh menggiurkan jika ia berhasil merusak kelopak merah secara perlahan kemudian menuntunnya untuk ikut bermain dalam gradasi cinta yang terjalin secara sehat bersamanya. Walau ia yakin, Baekhyun akan lebih dulu memberantas habis perbuatan bejatnya sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Bagaimana pun, Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar boneka kesayangan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah harta karunnya. Perjalanan yang ditempuhnya membutuhkan waktu lama. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang berusaha keras menaklukan Baekhyun hingga memakan waktu hampir empat tahun lamanya.

Walaupun lentingan waktu terus berjalan tanpa jeda.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tetap mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya.

Biarkan ia memegang kontrol di awal sampai berakhir menyerahkan tubuhnya sendiri meminta untuk dijamah. Baekhyun benar-benar manis sekali untuk ukuran pria keras kepala.

Tentu Baekhyun mengabaikan bualan Chanyeol si keparat satu itu.

 _Manis?_

 **Dasar Park Gila Chanyeol.**

Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh sebagai korban.

Ia sering menyiksa Chanyeol tanpa belas kasihan. Menggunakan umpatan-umpatan kasar, terkadang kalimat kotor sering dilontarkannya demi mendapat perhatian sang kekasih. Sesekali ia juga melakukan _cross-dress_ atau _role-playing_ untuk membuat aktifitas seksual mereka semakin liar dan panas.

Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun akan melemah bila Chanyeol memulai aksi kendali spontan yang biasa ia gunakan di kehidupannya yang lain. Sisi dominannya memperlihatkan betapa jantan dan seksinya seorang Park Chanyeol. Mengabaikan pribadi Chanyeol yang _music_ _freak_ , maniak bokong Baekhyun, dan sangat ceroboh dalam hal apapun.

 _Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun terlalu berani mengambil jalan buntu. Dan ia siap menerima balasan apa pun bila ia hampir meregang nyawa._

—Juga, ia sudah terlanjur basah hingga tenggelam ke dalam pesona pria aneh itu.

Baekhyun menyukai sisi jantan Chanyeol,

 _Dan ia juga begitu membencinya._

* * *

 **4\. Daddy**

.

.

Chanyeol menggeram ketika merasakan penisnya dijepit erat oleh lubang anus Baekhyun. Samar-samar ia mendengar tawa lemah keluar dari belahan bibir tipis milik si pria penggoda dibawah kekuasaannya. Baekhyun menyeringai seraya memasang tampang arogannya. Menggerakan pinggulnya, melakukan gerakan maju-mundur—berlainan arah dengan pergerakan Chanyeol.

Sengaja memberikan friksi berlebih guna menggoda _daddy_ -nya.

"Kamu mulai nakal ya?" Suara Chanyeol merendah. Mata bulatnya berkilat tajam, mengisyaratkan kekejaman yang sangat disukai oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Chanyeol untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman panjang dan panas. Kedua ibu jari milik Chanyeol menekan-nekan tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun secara sepihak melepaskan ciumannya untuk mendesah keras.

"Hukum aku, _daddy_... aku menginginkan penismu bermain di dalam lubangku. Kotori lubangku dengan cairanmu, _daddy_..." Baekhyun berkata susah payah. Tubuhnya tersiksa. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataannya.

 _'Aku ingin membuatmu mendesah seperti seorang pelacur. Kamu bisa menuruti perkataan daddy, kan?'_

Demi dewa Neptunus, Chanyeol jauh lebih jahat dan menyeramkan dari Kyungsoo jika sudah berhubungan dengan seks.

Chanyeol sendiri memasangkan _cock ring_ pada pangkal penis Baekhyun agar pria kecilnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kenikmatannya. Beruntung Chanyeol hanya menyiksanya menggunakan _cock ring_ , tidak ditambah dengan _vibrator_ atau _handcuff_. Bisa-bisa ia lumpuh selama beberapa hari.

"Bagaimana kalo kita mencoba hal baru, _baby_?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun membuat lubang Baekhyun terasa kosong. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. _Ia tidak ingin membuat daddynya marah_ , ia takut hukumannya akan jauh lebih berat dari ini.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sudah memposisikan kepalanya diantara kedua paha Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di paha bagian dalamnya. Dari perut menelusuri dua buah bola zakar yang menggantung kemudian ke lubang kemerahan bernoda cairan miliknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan.

"Rasamu manis sekali, _baby_. Lihat lubang kemerahan ini..." Chanyeol menjilati lubang Baekhyun lalu menghisapnya rakus **—** tidak peduli dengan cairan miliknya yang kini ditelannya. Melesakkan lidahnya seperti orang bar-bar hingga menekan prostat Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan.

" _Daddy_ jang—ah! Itu kotor—ngh!"

Baekhyun meremas erat rambut abu Chanyeol. Berusaha menghentikan pergerakan lidah Chanyeol yang menggelitik dinding rektumnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan _rimming_ sebelumnya. Biasanya, Chanyeol hanya akan memberikan beberapa kecupan kecil di paha dalamnya atau sesekali menggoda Baekhyun dengan memasukkan jari-jarinya saja.

Tetapi, Baekhyun menyukai sensasi aneh sekaligus menyenangkan yang diterimanya dari lidah Chanyeol. Bahkan kini, ia malah menekan kepala Chanyeol agar bisa kembali merasakan ujung lidah Chanyeol mengenai prostatnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

Ia tahu, Baekhyun akan sangat menyukai sensasi yang di berikan lidahnya. Melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat, dan setiap desahan lemah yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu membuatnya menggila. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo karena telah memberikan beberapa tips untuk menyenangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kamu akan menyukai ini, _baby_. Hanya dengan melihat reaksi tubuhmu saja, aku tahu kamu ketagihan," Ia berbisik di depan bibir Baekhyun seraya kembali memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak. Tidak lupa ia langsung mengunci kedua lengan Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mencoba untuk meronta, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya.

Pria tinggi itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya kemudian bergerak seliar mungkin.

Ia menghajar lubang Baekhyun habis-habisan, tanpa memberinya sedikit jeda untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memperlebar paha Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkatnya agar ia lebih mudah menggerakan pinggulnya.

Seperti binatang buas; Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia membiarkan hawa nafsu menyelimuti dirinya.

 _Baekhyun yang meminta, bukan?_

"Cukup! _Daddy_ —ah! A—ku—ahh!"

Air mata mengalir tanpa permisi, membasahi pipi tirus Baekhyun. Pandangannya memburam, Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat. Tubuhnya pasrah menerima serangan Chanyeol yang tidak ada habisnya.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun lelah dan sebentar lagi mencapai puncaknya. Maka dari itu ia melepaskan _cock ring_ dari pangkal penis Baekhyun. Mengocok penisnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya yang menggila. Dalam dua kali hentakan, keduanya pun mendapatkan klimaks.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihat Baekhyun langsung tertidur atau mungkin jatuh pingsan karena terlalu lelah. Chanyeol akui, ia bermain tanpa tahu batasan. Jika Kyungsoo tahu kebusukannya, kemungkinan penisnya akan dipotong lalu dijadikan sate oleh si dokter muda apatis tersebut.

 _Karena Kyungsoo bukanlah orang sembarangan yang bisa ia singkirkan semudah itu dari sisi si kucing manis yang saat ini berada di dalam dekapannya._

Mengingat kekejaman Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bergidik sendiri.

 _Mengerikan._

Chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menjadikan kekasih kecilnya itu sebagai _little spoon_ -nya.

 _"Dolce amore... in pace, Baekhyun._ _"_

* * *

 **5\. Nope**

.

.

"Baek, kita menikah yuk?"

"Kamu melamarku?"

"Yup."

"Dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Ayolah, aku ingin kita menikah lalu mempunyai anak setidaknya dua. Aku jadi ayah dan kamu jadi ib—"

 **PLAK**

"—AW!"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **[17/05/2015]  
**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ada banyak perubahan di chapter pertama ini, mohon tolong dibaca kembali agar mengerti di chapter keduanya.**

 **.**

 **Semoga ada yang ninggalin jejak setelah baca ya, mohon dihargai penulisnya~**

 **Bye-bye**


End file.
